parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) Remake.
Here is DucktheGWREngineFan9's Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) Remake. Characters *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Red Coach *Troublesome Trucks *Tillie *Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy Takes The Plunge) *Tired Percy (Talking Thomas and Percy Hard At Work) *James *Duck *Alice *Mirabel *Slip Coaches *Greendale Rocket *Jason *Montana *Ivor Transcript *Narrator: It was a splendid morning on the Island of Sodor. (Casey Jr, coupled in front of his yellow circus coach, a red coach, and a coal car, with Tillie, pushing behind, goes by as James rushes toward the docks to meet Percy pulling four vans and a caboose) James was feeling very pleased with himself. His red paint gleamed in the sunshine as he sped along the line. He reached the junction just as Percy puffed in with some freight cars. James was surprised to see him. *James: What are you doing here, Percy? You should be at the station by now. You're late. *Percy: I know. *Narrator: Sighed Percy. *Percy: These cars had been troublesome all morning. *James: That's no excuse, Percy. Nothing should stop us. Sir Topham Hatt relies on us to be on time. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way. *Narrator: And James puffed importantly away. (James and Percy set off) *Percy: Bossy buffers. *Narrator: Muttered Percy. James arrived at the harbour. It was market day. The harbour yard was filled with the sweet smell of fruits from far away lands. The fruit was delivered in big ships. James watched as strawberries, oranges, melons and bananas were carefully loaded onto his cars. Then, he set off for the station on the main line. (James collects seven freight cars full of fruit and vegetables and a caboose and sets off to meet Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel) On the way, he met Thomas. *James: Really reliable, that's me! (stops) *Narrator: Panted James. *James: Pity the same can't be sent for Percy. Goodbye! (sets off) *Annie and Clarabel: What was all that about? *Narrator: Gasped Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: That was trouble. Trouble for James, just wait and see. *Alec Baldwin: Percy was back in the yard and busy shunting. He had the cars in good order and was making up for lost time. But the stationmaster had bad news. (Percy shunts three freight cars into a siding as Duck goes by with Alice, Mirabel, and the Three Slip Coaches) *Percy's Driver: What's happened? *Narrator: Asked Percy's Driver. *Stationmaster: James' brakes have jammed. We need Percy's help right away. (Percy sets off to the rescue to find James stuck) *Narrator: Percy quickly set off to the rescue. James was stuck on the line and looking glum. Percy couldn't help laughing. *Percy: Got yourself in a bit of a jam eh, James, what you might call a sticky situation? *James: Be quiet! It's not funny having jammed brakes. *Percy: And not very reliable either. I'm surprised you let it happen, James. Nothing should stop us engines. *Percy's Driver: That's enough, Percy. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Percy's Driver: Can you push these cars? *Percy: Of course I can. There's no time to lose. James has done too much of that already. *Narrator: James angrily hissed steam as Percy was coupled to the cars. *Percy: Off we go! (gets coupled to the caboose and the seven freight cars and pushes them along the main line and crashes into a set of buffers and gets covered in squash fruit and vegetables) *Narrator: Said Percy. *Percy: I'll have to go fast to get there in time. Those big engines are so unreliable. *Percy's Driver: Be careful, Percy. *Narrator: Called his driver. But Percy was in a hurry. He didn't see that the points had failed and that he had been diverted into a siding. *Percy's Driver: Look out, Percy! *Narrator: Shouted his driver and applied the brakes, but it was too late. *(Crash!) *Narrator: The driver and fireman had jumped clear but squash fruit squirted all over Percy. Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Sir Topham Hatt: Percy, you were not to blame for the points failure. But i do not run a jam factory. *Percy: Yes, sir, uh no, sir. (chuffs away) *Narrator: And Percy squelched sadly away. That night, the shed was silent. James and Percy felt very sorry for themselves. At last, Thomas spoke. *Thomas: You know... *Narrator: He said to no engine in particular. *Thomas: There's more than one way to get jammed. We all learned that today. *Narrator: Still there were silence. *Thomas: What's more, we also learned that sometimes when engines helped each other out of a jam, things can still go wrong. *Voice: So. *Narrator: Said a voice. *Thomas: So, that means learned a lot today. And there for... *Narrator: Then came a chorus. *Engines: We're really useful engines after all! Trivia (The Main Episode: Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin)) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day will be told by George Carlin for the US. *The first shot will film Casey Jr puffing along the main line, hauling his yellow coach, Spencer's red coach, and a coal car, and with Tillie banking from behind. *An angry James will be filmed in Shot 5, Shots 7 and 8, Shot 28, and Shot 33. *A tired Percy will be filmed in Shot 6, Shot 9, and Shots 53 and 54. *A surprised Percy will be filmed in Shot 45 and Shots 48 and 49. *Percy will be filmed, pulling four vans and a caboose in Shot 4, Shot 6, and Shots 8 and 9. *James will be filmed shunting seven freight cars and a caboose in Shot 10. *James will be filmed, pulling seven freight cars and a caboose in Shots 13 to 17 when he passes Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel. *Percy will be filmed shunting three freight cars into a siding in Shots 20 to 21 and Duck will be filmed, pulling Alice and Mirabel in Shot 21 too. *Percy will be filmed, pushing the freight cars and a caboose in Shots 36 to 44. *Thomas, Duck, James, Percy, Casey Jr, Tillie, Greendale Rocket, Jason, Montana, and Ivor will be shown in the shed from Shots 54 to 65. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9